


Мир без запахов

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Strange beasts, strange beats [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть не пахнет, говорят они.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир без запахов

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [World without smells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204183) by [Plastic_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind)



Смерть не пахнет, говорят они. Страх не пахнет, говорят они. Боль не пахнет, говорят они.

Илья устал жить в мире без запахов.

***

Габи, Габи пахнет солнцем и луговыми травами. Девчонка из мастерской — не автомобилями, машинным маслом или секретами... Зверь внутри жмурится от удовольствия, когда солнечные лучи норовят запутаться в его шерсти. 

Наполеон, Наполеон пахнет ветром и порохом. Американец, вор, шпион — не грязными деньгами, предметами искусства или лицемерием... Зверь скалится в предвкушении, когда от ураганных порывов начинает закладывать уши.

Илья верит зверю, как себе. Какой бы ни была цена этого нового мира, он готов платить. 

***

Жизнь не пахнет, говорили они. Доверие не пахнет, говорили они. Любовь не пахнет он, говорили они.

Илья мог бы поспорить. Но ему, как и зверю, нет дела до призраков.


End file.
